THE WOLF AND THE FLOWER
by KinZaibatsu91
Summary: This is my first sub to this web.I made this story from my dreams..i sucks at summary.Please R&R..i need to know how good or bad it is.
1. Chapter 1

The Wolf & The Flower

Prologue

It was fine day at Kion City,Yuri,a normal student girl just went for a walk at her favourite place,Terania café,a popular café that always atract the customer. "Ammi-chan!!Give me an ice-blanded choc please!" she shouted at one of the waitress who works there.

"You don't have to shout you know.You're disturbing the other customer" the waitress is her friend name Ammi,short for Amelia.

"Here's your ice-blanded choc and don't shout again or no more drinks for you.The boss had blame me several times now about you" she handed the ice-blanded to her "I'm realy sorry,Ammi..thanks for the drinks.I better be going now" she left the café with hurry.

"Be careful out there Yuri!There's been a case about some robbery and say hi to Mayumi!" she shouted at her "Alright..I'll be careful".

Later,she went window shopping at a gift store "Wow..this doll is cute.I'll wonder if Yumi will like it?" she thinks for a while "Nah..she's not into dolls.But I'll wonder what she like.." she sigh and leave the shop with dissapointment.

"Man..after 2 years living together I'll still don't know her favourite things" she speaks to herself "Alright!I'll buy her my favaourite stuff..a model kit!" she laugh for herself then she realise that she's at some alley.

"Oh no!I've done it again!Where am I?There's no one here..I'll better…!!" a pair of hand just suddenly grab her from behind.She was pushed to a wall nearby.

She was shocked,she saw two hooded man staring at her "You!Give me all your money..if not.." the man carried a knife and point it at her "Hm..come and try if you can I know some tricks that can take you down" she grips her hand. "Hurry it up!Someone might come!" the other hooded man who was shorter ask him "Are you deaf or something?!Do want to die that badly?"

"AHH!!" the other one start to shout "What you're screaming at you…Ahh!!" A large creature like thing appear in front of them.Yuri saw it too and just stood there like a statue, "A monster!! Damn you!" the tall one attack him with his knife but the monster easily grab his knife and throw him like a garbage. "Brother!!" he yelled to him "Why you!!Hyahh!!" he too attack him but fell the same fate as the other one.

"!!!" she gasp.The monster is walking towards her slowly…

It has brights yellow eye that looks like a wolf and a large mouth with a sharp teeth like a T-Rex.Yuri was scared and as the monster getting nearer to her she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

After a while,Yuri finally wakes up.., "Oww..what just happen?" she looks around her surroundings. "Where am I?How did I get here anyway?!" she try to remember something for a moment, "That monster!Did it carry me here?" she raise her voice "Oh,are you awake?" a deep voice just talk to her "Wah!Who's there?!" she turns around and saw the monster in fornt of her.

"AHHHH!!!" she scream loudly "Back!Back!You monster!" she grabs a stick nearby and swing it aimlessly.The monster tried talking to her.

"Please don't do that.I'm not trying to hurt you," he talks calmly to her "I"m just trying to help you from those thugs.".She grabs a bag and show it to her "Here,your bag," Yuri stare at the bag for awhile "Are you trying to trick me cause I'm not falling for it."

The monster sigh,"look,if I want to eat you I've would done it while you were uncouncinous,right?" He looked to her eyes "You can trust me."

Yuri silence for awhile "O..okay.I'll trust you for now" she take her bag from him carefully.

"I'm apologize for scaring you like that," he gently talk to her "Well..it's okay.I thought you were bad so I'm sorry for doubting you." She apologize to him. "Okay.Now that were even..what's your name?I'm Jack" she starled "Oh me?My name is Yuri."

Yuri sit down on a rock near her, "So,Jack..can I ask you where's this place?"

"This is the Mist Forest.I think you know this forest right?" Yuri shocked "What?The Mist Forest?This place is dangerous right?!" she panicked and suddenly her cellphone started to ring,she answered it "Hello?" then "What hello?!Do you know what time is it already?!" the person who called her shouted to her, "Where are you right now?".

She don't know how to answer that question because the Mist Forest is prohibitted to enter, "I'm at the park.I'll be home soon okay?Later!" she quickly held up the call "Hey!" Yuri turn off her cell.

Yuri walk towards Jack, "Hey,Jack!Take me back to the city right now!" Yuri looked realy panic "O..okay.Grab my neck and I'll take you back there," Yuri grab his neck, "Hold on tight!!" he jump really high and Yuri was shocked "Ahh!!" she screams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think of my first chapter?My english is not that good yet...I'm still trying my best.Please read and review (+o+)"".I'll try and make this strory a little longer!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jack jump real high,and with his speed,no one notice him while he jump from roof to roof.Yuri inform him "Over there,land over that building" he finally stop at some building."My legs is shaking" she get off Jack's back . "Are you okay,Yuri?" he look at her."Yeah..I'm fine.Don't worry about me but..thanks".She stare at him, "Are you going?" Jack look at her "Yeah,can't stay here long," he notice that Yuri is staring him unusually "Is there anything you want to ask?".Yuri startled, "Eh?Umm...can I visit you at the forest?I want to give you something in return for saving me this from those thugs" she shrugs.

"But the forest is dangerous.I don't want you to get hurt," he warns her "No!I know that forest is a dangerous place!You don't have to tell me that!" Jack was shocked by her respond,Yuri grumps. "I can take care of myself! You just wait there okay?I'm gonna be there tommorow at noon,okay?" Jack was speechless "Urrr..okay,I'll see you at my place then" after all that talking,Jack gone back to his place.Yuri watch him jump roof to roof, "What fun experience I have today!Oh no!!I'm late!Yumi is going to kill me for sure!"

"Present!!I haven't buy a present for her yet!I hope the store is still open!" she quickly go downstairs of the building and rushed to some grocery store.

While at her home,Yuri's housemate is waiting for her to come back,"Where's is that girl?It's 11:52 p.m.,I better go look for her" she wears her coat and open the front door.When she open it,Yuri was there to open the door but Yumi has open it.

"Yuri..." she glares at her with a fierce eye,"Hehe..hi there Yumi" she giggle.."Where have you been,Yuri!!I was worried sick that something might have happen to you!!Inside!!" she shout at her. "Yes,Yumi..." she sigh.

Inside,she and Miyu were sitting in the living hall, "Now answer me!!Where have you been,Yuri!!You better have a good explanation!" she scold Yuri with heavy words.Yuri didn't listen to her "Yuri,are you listening to me.Hey!" then Yumi realise that she was sleeping "She's sleeping..sigh what am I going to do with you,Yuri?" she notice the bag she was carrying beside her,she take a look in it, "A wrapping box and there's a card with it,wonder what's wrote in it" she shock and read the card it is wrote 'Happy birthday,Yumi!I'm glad that I was able to buy a present for you!' Yumi smile a bit. "Yuri...well I better open it" and inside it was a plush doll of Yuri's favourite game character.

She was bump, "Well..I guess it's okay.Well I better get her some blanket".After the next day,Yuri woke up with a note on her forehead."Wha..What's this?She didn't have to do this for yesterday.Wonder what she wrote" "Hey,Yuri..thanks for the present you give me yesterday.I really appreciate it,I'm gonna put it at my office desk but don't think you got away from last night event.I'm want you do tonight's dinner.You better make a delicious one as long it is meat".

"..." she walk up to the bathroom and wash her face,"I wonder what Jack's doin right now?Oh yeah,I'm gonna visit him this afternoon..should I make something for him?" just after she wash her face she took a shower.

Yuri was deep in thought about what to make for this afternoon,"Hm...meat or cake?Jack's a werewolf,maybe meat but Yumi want to eat meat for dinner,argh!What do I do?" again she was deep in thought.She stare at a clock "It's 7:48am,I better do something fun first".She turns on the tv."Hmm..wonder what's on today?" she changes the channel several time "There's nothing interesting,what a waste of time.Better start cooking".Finnaly,she had decide to cook some meat for Jack and decide to buy another meat on her way home.

"Yay!I finnaly done it" she look very happy watching her homemade lunch.She start to giggle by herself."Hehe..time to get ready.Hope everything go as plan"

---------------------------------------------

A/n-:Yeah..i did make it a little longer.But I don't think the story is good enough.sigh


End file.
